weapon_shop_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions
The mission icon is located in Shop Screen. Clicking on the missions icon shows the missions organized by main, sub and staff according to the requester. Delivering missions will earn you rewards such as money, new recipes, new adventure maps, materials, skill slots and employees. After starting a new game, you automatically receive a starting reward. ---- Starting Reward Details: That's the reward you get after the first cutscene when you start a new game. Main They are the set of main missions that will sequence one or the other end. One old friend There's a first time for everything Details: Don't consider your staff as food! Now take these materials, have your staff craft you a Sharpened Branch . Pray for the weak Details: You have learned how to craft weapons, but you also need to know how to collect the materials! Send your staff to overcome 3 Slimes! . First pot of gold Details: Go to work! I hope you can pay me back 5000G before i die. Oh, almost forgot, we vampires do not die. I wish you good luck. Preorder Details:Purchase Boss Skill Preorder Lv1, it will speed up crafting, hope it will help you pay the debt faster. Business is booming Details: The war beween Chili Kingdom and Lemon Kingdom is about to start! I hope you are ready for this. BTW, don't forget to pay me back 10000G. Auto Work Details: Purchase Boss Skill Auto Work, it will speed up crafting, hope it will help you pay the debt faster. Sub Leather Trader Acquisition of fur Details: We are in need of a large amount of leather. Do you happen to have 3 Small Leather? Acquisition of fur 2 Details: We are in need of a large amount of leather. Do you happen to have 3 Soft Leather? Tobho Senior Blacksmith Details: I have heard of this weapon shop. But without 1 furnace and 1 forge this can not be called a weapon shop! Senior Blacksmith 2 Details: Iron weapon crafting is the fundamental for every blacksmith. Show me what you are capable of, make 1 Iron Sword with ATK over 10! Senior Blacksmith 3 Details: Enchanting weapons is art. Show me what you are capable of, make 1 Iron Shield with any magic DEF more than 7! Senior Blacksmith 4 Details: A good blacksmith makes weapons with great quality. Show me what you are capable of, give me 3 Bonebreakers with ATK over 30! Joker Unfunny man Details: I need a job desperately. For only 200G I will work for you. Mark Game of the Hero Details: Give me a weapon, the most basic sharpened branch would do. This is my first step to become the Hero. Remuneration is 100G (or 10G? Been altered). Hope Helmet lover Details: Helmets look awesome on me. I want a Wooden Helmet. Papaya Wandering son Details: I will join the army of Lemon Kingdom in order to stay away from my nagging mother. However, I need some handy equipment first, I want to order a Wooden Shield. Leaf Path to the Herb-Master Details: I am a herbalist apprentice and I need to collect 3 Herbs for study. I'm short on cash, but I will give you the recipe of Potion in return. Path to the Herb-Master 2 Details: Although Potions work great on injuries, they don't have effects on negative status. Please help me collect 3 Antidote Herbs. Path to Herb Master 3 Details: I have to make a Hi-potion for my Herbal exam. Where can I get 3 Hi-herbs? Kate Commission from the tailor shop Details: Do you sell leather here? I need 2 Small Leather to make armor. Commission from the tailor shop 2 Details: By any chance, do you have 10 Small Feathers? Sandal Enchant Master Details: Enchanting a weapon will significantly enhace the attack power. For only 3 Fire Ores, I will give you my legendary enchanting recipe. Enchant Master 2 Details: 3 Ice Essence with a little bit technology transfer fees, you can get my legendary enchanting recipe, what are you waiting for! Coco Fashion Queen Details: A weapon shop? Sounds old-fashioned ...Anyway, do you sell Fire Rat Hide? It's on trend now. Lady Next Door Home Cuisine Details: Do you have milk? I can make great cheese with Milk. Alex The Geologist Details: Mining is my passion. If you collect Silver Ore for me, I will give you my pickaxe recipe. Gau Gau Gau Details: Gau, Gau, 2 Monster Dust, I want to turn into a monster.